


River

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, SPN Christmas - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Christmas, Dean Winchester Smut, Drunk Sam, F/M, Fluff, Head Injury, River by Sarah McLachlan, SPN Christmas Song Challenge, Season 2 spoilers, Smut, mention of parents death, river - Freeform, spiced cider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: This is for @winchester-writes SPN Christmas Song Challenge. My item was spiced cider and the song "River" by Sarah McLachlan. Dean x Reader meet over Christmas and find comfort in each other.





	

The trickles of warm blood running down my temple dropped to my cheek, and I woke startled and afraid. I pulled at the ropes restraining my wrists, but they hadn’t loosened.

“Owww…” I muttered as I tipped my head to the side, still dizzy from my concussion and the loss of blood. I looked around, suddenly remembered the monsters that had left me in this musty barn. It’d been dark and snowing, and last I remembered was the sneer as someone came up behind me and then hit me over the head. I was still trapped.

“How long ago was that?” I whimpered, using all of my remaining strength to push my heels into the wooden floor as I attempted to pull up on my restraints.

I sat back down with a thump when I heard the voices again. Closing my eyes and dropping my head, I pretended I was passed out again, hoping they’d leave me alone. Even though I couldn’t see, I heard them push someone in the middle of the barn, screams muffled by a bag over the person’s head.

An evil cackle rang around the room, and then the sound of sickening slurps followed, the vicious creatures squealing as they fought to drink from the poor bastard in front of me. Earlier I’d seen them drink one man, the sound of their groans as they sucked in his blood making me sick. I would’ve thrown up if I had anything left in my stomach.

My shoulders shook from being tied up this long, my muscles spasming as I tried to stay still. A tear slid down my cheek mixing with the blood as I slumped further away. I sensed someone walk up to me, and then felt a cold finger trace my jaw. A chill of fear crept up my spine as I kept my eyes closed, willing the monster to go away.

“Let’s keep her on ice. I like how she smells.” A dark voice growled as it hovered over me. I kept my eyes closed tight until the monster stepped away. Relief rushed through my limbs as I heard them stomp out, the barn door swinging shut behind them.

I opened my eyes slowly to see my only company was the fresh corpse thrown in the straw beside me. A groan of disgust slipped from my lips, and I turned away gagging.

“Fuck.” I did the last thing I could think of. “God, I don’t know if you’re real or if you are, if you can hear this. But if you are, I need help. I can’t die this way. Please…” I began to sob, my desperation bubbling to the top. My shoulders shook with my overwhelming terror and need for survival. I cried with what little energy I had left until I was unconscious again.

A little while later I stirred as I woke to shouting. When I opened my eyes I was dizzy, as if I was drugged. It was still dark night outside the barn, and there were figures thrashing around me, strangled screams echoing around the barn as heads were decapitated and bodies fell to the ground.

My teeth chattered as I struggled with what little remaining strength I had to get free. I was so weak but I’d fight to escape. I’d rather die than let the monsters drink my blood.

“Hey, hey...it's okay,” A man knelt down next to me and started to cut the rope holding my wrists. “It’s okay, we’ve got you now.” My body convulsed as I was freed, and I fell forward into his arms.

“Okay, okay...shhhh.” He comforted me as he lifted me up. “We’ll get you out of here.”

“Dean, is she turned?” A taller man stepped towards them, peering at my face.

“Nah, Sammy, she’s out of it. Let’s get out of here.”

I lost consciousness as the man carried me outside to their car, leaving the dark barn and vampire corpses behind us.

When I woke later in a strange hotel I panicked. I sat up straight on the bed and screamed, which startled both men who were sitting at the dinette.

“Hey. It’s okay. You’re safe.” The taller one said in a soothing tone as they both warily stood.

“Who are you? Where am I?” I cried, grabbing my wrists to confirm I was free.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. No more vampires.” The shorter of the two men walked slowly towards me with his hands up. “We’re human. It’s okay.”

I took a deep breath and looked around. “Can I have some water?”

The taller man nodded and handed me a bottle of water, which I gulped from greedily. I was so thirsty. “What day is it? Where are we? Who are you?”

“Its December 24th. We’re in Victory, Wisconsin.” The other man said as he crossed his arms. “My name’s Dean, this here is my brother Sam.”

“We found you when we were tracking the vamps. They had you in a barn out on Great River Road.”

I felt a bandage on my forehead, and pulled my fingers back with a hiss when I felt the sting then at my temple. The sharp pain made me dizzy again as the terrible memories came rushing back.

“Yeah, leave it be for now. You’ll be okay. You just needed a couple stitches.” Sam remarked.

“It’s Christmas Eve?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Dean replied. “Do you need to call anyone? We can take you somewhere.”

“No. I don’t have anyone, or anywhere to go.”

“Seems they kept you alive for a day or so. Doesn’t matter now. We ganked those mothers.” Dean nodded proudly.

I nodded, feeling drowsy again. “Okay. Thank you.”

“You wanna get cleaned up? We’re gonna go grab some food.” Sam gave Dean a questioning look as the older brother grabbed his car keys, nodding his head to Sam towards the door.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Carefully I stepped into the bathroom and cleaned up, the room quiet and empty. I felt better once I was clean, even though clean clothes would be a relief when I got home.

Fifteen minutes later the hotel room door opened behind me as the two men walked in. Sam and Dean both smiled as they set take out bags on the table.

“You doing better?” Dean asked as he shrugged off his coat.

“I am. I’m still hurting, but I’m alive.” I was a different woman now that I was alert and healing. “Thank you guys so much for showing up when you did. I can’t thank you enough.”

Dean grinned and tipped his head to the table.. “That’s why we’re here. We got food too, if you’re hungry.”

My stomach rumbled to life as I realized how famished I was. “Oh god, yes.”

Both brothers laughed and moved out of the way so I could get into the bags first.

As we ate, I asked them questions about who they were, what they did, how they knew about vampires and how to kill them. I told them about how the vampires had caught me, how many I saw and what they did and said. They didn’t seem shocked, which I found strange.

“What were you doing? When they found you?” Dean asked in between bites of cheeseburger.

“I was leaving work and a man grabbed me. At least I thought it was a man. They shoved a cloth bag over my head and took me to the barn. I fought as hard as I could, but they still kidnapped me.”

Dean put his burger down and wiped his mouth, somberly looking up as Sam did too.

“I really thought I was dead.” I winced as I shrugged my bruised shoulders.

“They were monsters. You’re a victim in this.” Dean spoke somberly for the two men, his deep voice comforting and reassuring. I gave him a small smile.

“Thanks. It’s funny, that night I was ready to quit my shitty job and escape my sad life here. Guess it wasn’t the escape I expected.”

The room was silent as we finished our food.

“Do you guys mind taking me to my place? I gotta figure out what I’m gonna do. I’m sure I’ve lost my job at the diner by now.”

Dean nodded, then looked at Sam who seemed to be communicating something directly to Dean with his eyes.

“Sure. We’re happy to help, but maybe you should hang out for a day until you’re healed up. We can go get your stuff whenever you want.”

“And you know, we never celebrate Christmas. But maybe we could get your stuff and maybe have a good Christmas dinner?” Sam suggested. “Besides burgers and fries…”

I nodded and smiled. “Okay. Honestly I feel safer with you guys right now, so thanks. Again.” I winked at Sam and then looked over at Dean, my eyes meeting his emerald green ones. There was something deep behind those beautiful eyes and I didn’t want to look away.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Dean looked away as he rolled up the burger wrapper and stuffed it in the bag. “Let’s go get your stuff. And then I say we get drunk.”

“Sounds good.” I responded, laughing for the first time in days.

At my cheap, month-to-month apartment, I threw the few belongings I had into my backpack and duffle bag.

Dean browsed through my kitchen, his hands behind his back. I was a little disappointed in myself that I hadn't noticed how gorgeous he was earlier when I was fading in and out of consciousness. I knew it was ridiculous to think that, considering I'd been half dead. But still, the longer I looked at Dean Winchester the more my heart raced. A thrill ran up my spine as I remembered his arms around me carrying me tightly to safety, my forehead against his warm, flannel covered chest.

I had to acknowledge that his brother was gorgeous too. Sam was tall and kind, and handsome as hell. But there was something about Dean and the way he looked at me that set my skin on fire, a blush creeping down my neck and across my chest. I looked away to avoid his stare, sure that he could read every tantalizing thought in my head.

Dean stopped at the table and picked up a jar of cinnamon sticks, an odd questioning look on his face.

“Oh yeah, I make homemade spiced cider on Christmas. It’s the only tradition I really keep.” I looked over as I folded a sweater in my duffle.

“Do you have all the stuff?” Dean asked, sliding the paper shopping bag across the table towards him.

“Yeah, it's all in that bag. I went shopping a few days ago.”

Dean grinned and tossed the cinnamon jar into the bag. “Well you’re gonna make it for us.”

I smiled and nodded, glad to have a chance to make the cider. And relieved to have another reason for him to stay.

* * *

Dean had gone to get Sam an hour ago, and I looked forward to their return. It was like they were my gorgeous knights in shining armor, only it was supernatural armor saving me from monsters, not battle.

I stirred the hot cider in the only pan that came with the kitchen, and pulled two chipped ceramic mugs and a short glass from the cabinets. It'd have to do. I went back to the pot and closed my eyes, smiling as I remembered my grandmother teaching me how to make the cider 20 years ago. The scents of cinnamon and clove drifted in a pleasant steam around the kitchen, the apple and orange slices floating past each other.

Glancing around my apartment made me sad. I stirred the pan as I remembered nothing but misery that had ended up with me living here. With my backpack and duffle packed, there wasn’t much left but the used furniture that came with the place. But it had worked for the time being. Until now.

There was a short knock as Dean opened the door slowly as not to startle me, Sam following behind him.

“That smells amazing.” Sam said as he set his laptop on the kitchen table.

“Thanks. Welcome to my humble abode.” My eyes lit up as Dean pulled three steaks out of the plastic shopping bag in his hand.

“Christmas feast time.” He declared gleefully, tossing his jacket onto the couch. “Annnnd...pie!” Dean grinned as he presented a plastic box containing a delicious pecan pie.

“And finally, a little festivity.” Sam said, pulling a small plastic Christmas tree from behind his back and setting it in the middle of the table. He pushed a little button on the back and soon our little tree was shimmying back and forth to a mix of christmas tunes.

“Awww its so cute!” I laughed as I stepped to the table and touched the little plastic lights. “Thanks guys. This is special. I love it.”

Dean was already consumed with his task, shuffling through the sparse cabinets to find a way to cook his steaks.

“Do you know how to cook?” I asked as Dean proudly set a frying pan on the table.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, surprisingly he can. Pretty good too.”

Dean grinned, “Thanks Sammy. Yes, I will be making us dinner while you finish making the cider. And spike it with whiskey.”

Dean handed me a bottle which I accepted gladly. “Now you’re talking.”

The steak was delicious. Sam and I praised Dean who preened with the affection. Triumphantly Dean pulled the pie box across the table towards him. After serving himself a giant piece, and handing Sam and I regular size servings, his eyes narrowed on the desert in front of him. With joyful glee he took a bite, his long lashes fluttering down as he enjoyed the taste.

“Awww man, this is the best pie I’ve ever had!” Dean exclaimed, bits of pie crust bursting from his lips.

Sam just shook his head and poured us all some more cider. We had a nice conversation about Christmas lore, slowly initiating me into the reality that was supernatural. But after the pie and two more glasses of cider, the conversation turned to happier things.

Soon we were all laughing loudly, Dean spiking each glass with more whiskey every time we refilled. Sam found a Christmas station on his laptop, the cheerful sounds of Nat King Cole and Bing Crosby filling the room.

For being so tall Sam surprisingly got drunk very quickly. His laughter got louder with each glass, until he was telling me funny stories about Dean getting into an argument with a pigeon.

“And then I wanted to laugh, cuz it was so funny!” Sam exclaimed, slapping his hand on his knee and almost spilling his glass. “One time I found his porn collection and you’ll never guess what kind of vid-”

Sam was quickly cut off as Dean put his hand up to stop Sam.

“Hey, hey. Don’t be talking about that right now, Sam.” Dean glared down at Sam, who had crawled from his chair down onto the floor and was laughing uncontrollably.

“Well you did.” Sam sat up and looked over at me. “Can I have some water? I’m thirsty.”

I smiled, “Sure, Sam. Just a sec.” I ran the tap, getting a glass for Sam. Behind me I could hear Dean whispering sternly, Sam responding with a submissive “Whatever.”

I handed the glass to Sam. He drank the whole glass immediately, then looked up with a wide smile.

“Thank you. You’re great. Like really great. We think you’re great.” He handed me the glass back, which I refilled. When I turned around Sam had stretched his huge frame across the living room floor, humming along to the laptop and dancing his heels back and forth on the floor. Dean shook his head as he couldn’t help but smile at his drunk brother.

“Hey Sam,” I got his attention by tapping my boot against his. “You wanna go lay down for a little while? You can think of more stories and we can tell them later.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sam crawled onto his knees. “But you guys can’t do anything fun. Not til we wake up and go out for merry Christmas.” Dean rolled his eyes and put his arm though Sam’s, yanking him to his feet. Dean steered Sam to the small bedroom, and left him to pass out on the bed.

“I think he’ll just sleep it off.” Dean said when he returned, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry he was being obnoxious.”

“No worries, he’s a sweetheart. You want more?” I asked him as I scooped more cider out of the pan.

“Hell yes. This is delicious.” Dean wandered into the tiny living room and sat back on the worn couch, his bow legs stretched wide in front of him. “Is it warm in here?”

“It’s the cider, I think.” I giggled as I slipped off my sweatshirt. Dean followed suit and took off his plaid shirt, leaving both of us in our t-shirts and jeans.

“Are we playing strip cider-drinking?” I laughed as I handed him his mug of cider.

“Maybe. Are there rules?” Dean grinned mischievously, the laugh lines around his eyes framing the gorgeous eyes staring at me. “Are you naughty or nice?”

I giggled, happy to flirt with him. “Probably a perfect mix of both.” I winked at him as I walked towards him. “Besides I don’t think either of us would survive much more without passing out like Sam.” I settled down next to him on the couch. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Sarah McLachlan’s voice filtering through the room.

I spoke suddenly, the alcohol and the comfort of Dean next to me allowing me to be vulnerable.

"Sometimes I feel like **I’m selfish and I’m sad and I’ve gone and lost the best** chance for a good life. I always seem to be escaping...nothing. I ket thinking, **I’m going to quit this crazy scene** , move on with my life and start over somewhere where I feel worthy. guess I just feel like I’m without a purpose.”

Dean leaned closer to me, his shoulder resting against mine.

I hadn’t been close to anyone in years. But it was easy with Dean somehow. In my small overheated apartment, with the spiked cider and the beautiful music, and Sam passed out quietly snoring in the other room. I took a deep breath and felt at peace.

I laughed softly, looking down at my mug. “My family has been making this stuff for generations. I don’t know that anyone has ever spiked it before.”

Dean's deep voice grumbled as he placed his warm hand on my knee. “The cider is great.” He paused for a few seconds, choosing his words. “And I get what it's like to feel lost, to try and figure out your purpose. Especially when bad shit happens.”

I looked down and watched Dean's hand tighten over my knee. I could feel the heat of his hand as it rested on the denim, and I wanted desperately to feel his calloused fingers run across my skin.

“I’m glad you guys are here, Dean.” I rested my hand on top of his, relieved to have someone to talk to.

Dean smiled sweetly as he nodded. “Me too.”

He took another sip, then set his glass down. “Sammy and I, we lost our parents. Our mom when we were really little.  So Sam and I go out and try to make a difference, save lives. That’s what we do, it's our purpose. And that's comfort to us.”

“And I’m so glad you do, that you were there to save me. I’m so grateful.” My cheeks were flushed and butterflies lept in my stomach as Dean’s fingers intertwined with mine.

I smiled, not sure what to do or say. I watched him, memorizing his beautiful eyes, his sharp jawline, his pink lips. When his tongue darted out across his bottom lip I stifled a gasp, and looked away to try to regain my composure.

Before I could pull away Dean reached out and took my mug, setting in on the end table. He pulled me towards him, an intensity building on his face that make me take a deep breath. His hands ran through my hair as he cradled my head in his hands. I didn’t have a moment to overthink as Dean kissed me tenderly, his lips on mine just long enough for me to relax into his arms.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes to make sure that I was okay, that I wanted to keep going. I nodded and he gave me a small smile as he leaned in to kiss me again. He allowed me to set the pace, waiting until I invited his tongue to find mine.

The music was soft in the background, just in my peripheral as the rest of my senses took over. The taste of cinnamon and whiskey on Dean's tongue, his hands moving from my face to my hips, his fingers teasing the edge of my shirt. Our breaths, my whimpers of pleasure, his deep voice groaning in response to my touch, turning to our own sound.

Dean pulled me closer, and I crawled onto his lap and straddled him, moaning as our kisses grew more passionate. I opened my mouth wider this time, welcoming his tongue deep in my mouth. I felt emboldened by the alcohol and comfort of the strong man holding me. Dean’s arms tightened around me as he kissed me, both of us finding solace in each other that we hadn’t had in a very long time. His lips pulled away to stray down my neck, his tongue tracing my skin until his lips found my collarbone.

“Mmmmm. Kisses like that’ll **make me weak in the knees.** ” I hummed as I kissed along his sharp jawline. He groaned, tipping his neck to the side so I could have access. I trailed wet kisses up his neck, suckling his ear for only a moment before he pulled me tighter, placing me below him as we laid down on the couch.

His smell cocooned me, intoxicating masculinity of gun oil, soap, and liquor. I wiggled below him as he ignited my senses, wanting his lips on mine again. Dean's hands moved under my shirt, slowly running across my skin, making their way to my bra clasp.  
  
As he unlatched it I smiled and slipped it through my sleeves and onto the floor. Dean's tongue flicked out across his lip again as he loomed over me, a charming stare intimidating and arousing me. My nipples hardened as he looked me up and down, taking his time before leaning down and gently sucking on my bottom lip before tilting his head to kiss my face. Dean slowly grinded his hips against mine, and I pulled him tighter as his tongue found mine again and our kisses grew feverish.

“Guys?” A sleepy, drunk Sam stumbled out from the bedroom. “Are you here?”

I giggled as Dean looked up and glared at Sam.

“Hi Sam.” I responded, my arms still wrapped around Dean as he loomed over me.

“Oh. Sorry!” Sam responded when he saw us. He turned back to the bedroom, then back to us, covering his eyes with his large hand.

“Uh Dean, are we staying here tonight?”

Dean looked up at Sam and smirked, then down at me. He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me into his arms and propelling me out of the living room and past Sam.

“You know what Sammy, you get the couch tonight. We'll see you in the morning.” Dean declared over his shoulder as we left him behind.

The desire to have him flushed my skin as I laid down on the bed. Dean shut the door, kicking his boots off. He walked to the edge of the bed, and reached out, his hand tracing my cheek. I pulled on his arm, and he followed, crawling onto the bed and over me.  
  
"You’re so fucking beautiful." Dean muttered, slipping his hand under my t shirt again to grab the seam and pull it over my head, followed by his. I moaned against his mouth as his hips pressed against the seam on my jeans, the pressure awakening my clit.

Dean pulled his lips away and then leaned down, taking one of my nipples between his lips. My groan was so loud that I forgot to censor myself, remembering momentarily that Sam could probably hear us. But then I didn’t care. Dean lavished attention on my breasts, following my reactions to touch me where I wanted and tease my skin where I needed. I writhed below him when he took my other nipple between his teeth, his tongue flickering against the soft skin as he softly let go.

There was no game, just the companionship of someone who wanted to be there together in these moments of time where we could just lose ourselves without worry. His fingers crossed mine as his hands met mine again, pressing against the mattress as if to anchor us. The stretch in my leg felt good over his hip as he twisted against me. The anticipation causing my core to flutter with lust.

I ground my hips back against his, and then started grappling with his zipper. It’d been a while for me, and I was desperately in need to have this amazing man. Dean read my mind, and leaned up on his knees to undo my zipper while I pushed his jeans down. We both kicked out of our jeans, tossing them to the floor, our skin only seperated by my panties and his boxers. Dean nibbled my lip then trailed kisses down my face, to my neck, to my breasts. I circled my hips under him, his teasing making me crazy.

Dean kissed down my stomach then stopped at my panty line. He smiled as he looped his finger under the elastic and pulled them down, leaving my naked body open in front of him.

“Damn, you look amazing.” Dean said, his finger delicately tracing my folds. “You’re so sweet too. You must taste amazing too.”

I whimpered and twisted my hips, trying to get closer for him to kiss me there. He grinned, and then spread my lips open with his fingers, taking his time with each nerve ending, watching my reaction to each touch. His tongue was gentle at first, teasing me until I begged him for more. He couldn’t hold back and he dove in, his tongue circling my clit and his fingers teasing my entrance. My cum dripped onto his fingers and he hummed, the vibrations making me moan as I grinded back against his face.

“Dean, I need more.” I groaned, my orgasm building with each stroke of his tongue.

He groaned in response, the vibration again pushing me closer. His mouth found my clit again and he sucked hard, the constant stimulation so pleasurable that my body shook. His fingers reached deeper in me, twisting up as he stroked my g-spot. A few more seconds and I was coming. I whimpered as my orgasm rushed over my body, my back arching as the delicious electricity fired through me. With each stroke of his fingers and matching groan I went higher as I came against his face, my stunned silence turning to expletives I couldn’t quiet. .

“That was so hot, baby.” Dean growled as he sat back on his heels, watching me gasping for air. “That was amazing. I want to do that again.”

I shook my head, running my hands across my breasts. “No, I need you.” I could feel the rapid beating of my heart as my fingers crossed my chest.

Dean groaned. “Fuck, yes. Just a sec.” He grabbed his jeans and rooted around in the pocket, pulling a gold wrapper out of his wallet. As he shed his boxers and stood I gasped at his size, smiling gleefully for what was in store for me.

“You like?” He asked nonchalantly, carefully rolling the condom up his length.

“Yes, very much.” I responded, my fingers circling my clit as my arousal steadied.

“Fuck, you look so hot touching yourself.” Dean crawled back on the bed and leaned between my legs, kissing me deeply again.

“Please.” I said, a request rather than a question. He nodded and kissed me again, entering me slowly as I adjusted to his girth. I moaned as he slid deeper, my wet core accepting him deep. We both groaned loudly once he was completely inside, and I raised my hips up to push against him.

“Fuck.” I whispered as I pushed back against him.

Dean growled and dropped on top of me, his mouth sucking on my neck as his hips met mine, thrusting against me slowly until we both were moving against each other, our kisses breaking apart by our gasps and moans. I widened my legs to take him in deeper as he plunged against my g-spot, his strokes pleasing me just where I needed. The familiar build of pleasure returned and I could feel my walls clamping around him, spurning him to growl louder and thrust faster.

I panted as my orgasm grew, my grasp of reality fading away as all I knew was this moment with Dean Winchester making me come with one of the strongest orgasms I’d ever had. He reached between us and stroked my clit between two fingers, increasing the pressure as he watched my flushed face. I closed my eyes, groaning as I let go.

“Yes, sweetheart. Come for me.”

I gripped his shoulders tightly, my body shaking as I came, his name gasping from my lips. I held tight to him as I felt him groan and push deeper, then as he paused, his own orgasm following mine as as his body twitched over my shaking one.

We laid there for a moment, him on top of me, slow kisses to each other’s necks as we both came down. He pulled away and tossed the condom in the wastebasket, and then tugged the comforter back to cover us both.

“Damn, that was amazing.” Dean said into the semi-dark as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Yeah.” I was speechless. “I’m speechless.”

Dean chuckled, “Well I’m glad. Although that was just our first time, just wait until it gets really good.”

I smiled and leaned in closer to him, resting my head on his chest. “There’s another time?”

The room was quiet for a few moments as we listened to each other’s heartbeats.

“Yeah. I mean, I’d like that.” Dean responded. “I know you don’t know what you want to do with your life right now. I completely get that. I was just thinking, that maybe, well you know...”

“Spit it out, Dean.” I teased, pulling my head away so I could see the silhouette of his face in the dark.

“You could come with Sam and I. It’s not an easy life. But maybe, maybe just for a little while, we can show you that there’s still purpose, saving people, making a difference.”

I smiled and leaned my head down again, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. “Yeah, maybe. It’d be good to...to start over, kind of.”

I could tell Dean was smiling as he spoke. “We can talk in the morning if you want. No need to worry now. Just sleep, I’m here.”

I nodded and snuggled against him, feeling satisfied for the first time in a long time.

* * *

The next morning I asked Dean to take me by the river. I walked down to the water’s edge, watching as snowflakes circled over the icy surface. Bright sunlight glimmered against the snow on the banks, and I closed my eyes as I listened to the sounds. I prayed again, closing my eyes and just letting my words come. Thinking maybe God was finally answering my prayer through Sam and Dean Winchester.

When I turned away from the river, peace washed over me. I looked up the bank to the side of the clearing where Sam and Dean stood. They leaned against the side of the Impala, their hands stuffed in their jacket pockets while they waited for me, the car’s shiny surface reflecting the winter sunshine.

As I approached the car Dean stepped towards me, nodding at Sam to get in the passenger seat.

"So what do you want to do?" Dean asked gently as I stepped in front of him.

"I think I want to make a difference." I responded, wrapping my arms around myself to stay warm.

"Let's go then." Dean replied with a smile. I followed him to the back car door, which he opened for me. Dean placed his hand on my shoulder, his body inches from mine. He smiled and kissed my forehead gently as I leaned into him.

"Let's go." I whispered.  

The Impala turned out of the short clearing to towards the freeway, never looking back as old rock n' roll songs serenaded us along the river road.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. 
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
